


Life’s A Bitch (But At Least I Have You)

by QueenOfRohirrim



Series: The Modern Adventures of Beric & Thoros [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beric is a cop, Beric just needs to relax, Blow Jobs, M/M, Married Couple, Shower Sex, Thoros is still a drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Beric Dondarrion spends his days hunting down sick minded criminals that prey on the weak and innocent.If he didn’t have Thoros to come home to at night, there’s no way he’d be able to handle the strain that his career forces onto him.





	Life’s A Bitch (But At Least I Have You)

**Author's Note:**

> There seriously needs to be more of this pairing in the world. Jeez! I am totally shocked at the lack of content for them. They are in LOVE! It’s so obvious! 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this haha Thank you for reading!

The hot water raining down onto his aching back and shoulders was a welcomed relief, and Beric sighed heavily as he finally relaxed himself for what had to be the first time since he’d woken up that morning. 

Work had been brutal. There were so many cases and so little time for most of them. Half of the children that went missing last week were probably already out of time and the clock was ticking for those who were just taken moments ago. There was just so many...

Beric hated his job. He hated that it was necessary and he hated that he had to be involved. It was too much to handle sometimes. He would be a liar if he said that he hadn’t suffered a mental breakdown every now and again. Having the lives of the innocent and helpless in the palm of your hands and knowing that they were in danger at all times was plenty to drive a man to insanity, especially when most cases ended with the discovery of a corpse.

Beric has to remind himself to stay strong and keep working, because every once in awhile, he gets to save a child’s life and bring them home safely to their family. Even if those moments are few and far between, they’re worth the rest of the guilt and anguish he deals with every day.

And he does suffer. It’s a lot for someone to hold on their shoulders, and Beric is thankful that he doesn’t bear it all alone.

“I’m home!” He smiles softly when he hears Thoros come through the front door of their apartment. 

He loves Thoros very much. Without him, Beric isn’t sure he’d be able to live with the strain that his work puts onto him.

“Beric?” His husband calls from the kitchen, probably searching for the half empty bottle of wine that he hadn’t finished that morning at breakfast. 

“I’m in the shower!” Beric answers him whilst scrubbing his graying auburn hair with a thick coating of tea tree shampoo. It doesn’t do much for his fading color but the smell of the stuff is somewhat addictive, and it helps to calm him down a bit.

“How was your day, my dear?” Thoros asks, his voice nearer now, probably just outside the door in their bedroom. 

“Shit.” Beric answers with a long sigh.

“Well that’s no good.” Thoros replies. “What about your appointment? What did the doctor say?”

The bathroom door opened then and Thoros stepped into the steam filled air, completely naked already, and shut the door back behind him. He then stuck the cork back into the wine bottle he was still carrying around and sat it down next to the sink. 

Beric swallowed hard as he watched him from behind the glass shower door, and he felt his nether regions grow prickly with the heat of lust.

“My blood pressure is still high.” He told Thoros, his eyes basking in the glorious rays of his better half’s bare, luminous skin. “They’re upping the dosage on my medication...Are you getting in or not?”

Thoros grinned as he stood before the mirror, carefully examining his thinning hairline in the mirror. “Patience, patience, sweet Beric.” He chuckled. “It sounds to me like you need to learn how to relax a bit more.” 

He went rummaging through the vanity drawers then, searching for the lube as he hummed a little song to himself.

“It’s by the bed, Thoros. We used it last night, remember?” Beric reminded him anxiously, ignoring the comment on his ever rising stress levels.

“Ah, that’s right. I’d forgotten.” Thoros admitted, going back out of the bathroom to fetch the missing tube of lubricant. “You know, we really shouldn’t have sex past nine o’ clock. I never remember anything after that.”

“Maybe you should drink less.” Beric suggested.

“Maybe you should drink more.” Thoros grinned, returning with the lube. He sat it near the shower door before he joined his husband beneath the water. “I can hear your heart pounding, Beric. You need to keep yourself calm.” 

“You’re the one making it pound now.” Beric replied, pulling Thoros close against his body and kissing his mouth hungrily. “You’re so beautiful...”

Thoros smiled into the kiss, welcoming Beric’s assault on his lips, mouth, and tongue. “Eager, aren’t you?” He whispered between kisses. “I told you to relax.”

“Can’t...” Beric growled. “Not now...”

Thoros pulled from the embrace of his love’s lips suddenly and instead pressed his forehead to Beric’s, a cheeky smile still on his face. 

“Close your eyes.” He said. “I’m going to give you something to help settle your nerves.”

Beric didn’t think twice about obeying. He trusted Thoros completely. Whatever he had in mind couldn’t be bad.

Thoros gently freed himself from Beric’s grasp once his husband’s eyes had shut. Then, he dropped down to his knees in front of him.

Beric gasped when he felt wet, soft lips closing over the head of his cock, and his hands immediately tangled into Thoros’s hair when his husband began to slide his tongue, slowly, back and forth across the slit.

“Thoros...” Beric all but whimpered. 

His lovely assailant took his mouth off of his prick with a quiet, wet pop. “Stop pulling my hair.” He told Beric. “You’ll rip the rest of it out.” 

Beric managed a chuckle before beginning to moan once more when Thoros resumed his work. 

It didn’t take long at all for him to fire off into his husband’s mouth. Especially not once Thoros began to squeeze and massage his stones while his mouth took care of the weeping pillar. 

Beric felt as if his legs would fail him once the shock of his climax finally let up, but Thoros rose to his feet again and pulled him back into a tight embrace once more, keeping his beloved from falling over.

Beric could taste his own essence in his husband’s mouth when they began to kiss, and it didn’t take long for his cock to become interested once more in their attentions laid upon each other. 

“My, my, Beric...” Thoros giggled with delight when he felt his partner’s arousal poking at his thigh once again. “You really ARE eager tonight, aren’t you? Maybe we’re not getting as old as we thought just yet.”

“No...” Beric huffed. “We’re still old. You’re just incredibly talented...” He trailed his hands down Thoros’ body and stopped at his hips, gripping firmly onto them and drawing a groan out from his husband. 

“Hold that thought, my love.” Thoros stopped him. “We’re going to need that jelly. I’d like to be able to walk once we’ve finished here.”

Beric halted his efforts for just a moment to retrieve the tube of lubricant they’d placed just outside the shower, then quickly got back to business preparing and teasing Thoros to hardness.

Beric only entered him once he was certain that Thoros was ready, and once more it didn’t take long for both of them to spill. 

Thoros came with a strangled cry, shouting Beric’s name while his husband pumped into him just a few times more til his own release took him and he filled Thoros with his seed.

They staid there awhile longer as one body, pressed against the tile wall, their breaths rising and falling together as they came down from their shared high.

“That was exactly what I needed.” Beric admitted, carefully dislodging from his Husband’s clenching passage. 

“Happy to hear it...” Thoros sighed with content, smiling when Beric pulled him around again so that he could kiss him. 

“I love you so very much, Thoros.” Beric whispered after a long joining of their lips. “You keep me alive.”

“Good. That is my intention.” Thoros answered, pecking Beric’s mouth again. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, you know.”

“I know.” Beric nodded once, pulling his dear husband into a another deep and binding kiss. 

Life was cruel to him most of the time but so long as he had Thoros to live for, Beric could handle the grief.


End file.
